


[Podfic of] until the moon gives you back + sequels (you, me and the moon series)

by exmanhater



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For first story only:</p><p>After her brother’s death, and after killing her own uncle, Laura doesn’t have much reason to stay in control over herself. She spends years roaming the woods around her house, and forgetting who she was before. Then, one day, Lydia Martin buys the old Hale house on a whim. Lydia wants to be left alone. Laura wants to have a pack again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] until the moon gives you back + sequels (you, me and the moon series)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [until the moon gives you back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/576549) by [fightingtheblankpage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingtheblankpage/pseuds/fightingtheblankpage). 



**Downloads (Please right click and "Save As"):**

until the moon gives you back: [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/01%20until%20the%20moon%20gives%20you%20back.mp3) (38 MB, 1:22:55)

ficlet 01: [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/02%20Ficlet.mp3) (1.4 MB, 2:45)

going out, staying in (staying in): [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/03%20going%20out,%20staying%20in%20\(staying%20in\).mp3) (13 MB, 27:27)

Or, download all three in one file: [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/You,%20Me%20and%20the%20Moon%20%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d.zip) (zipped, 48 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/you,%20me%20and%20the%20moon.m4b) (57 MB)


End file.
